


【鸣佐/博佐】七代目火影的秘密 02

by malu_d



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_d/pseuds/malu_d





	【鸣佐/博佐】七代目火影的秘密 02

究竟是哪里不对呢？

　　线条笔直如博人，也无法明确地用语言表达出来。

　　只是……大概因为是鸣人的儿子，血管里流着同样的血吧……他能非常直观地感受到这种视角带来的刺激：宽大的领口里若隐若现露出的锁骨，短袖和护臂之间洁白的手肘，飞身而上掀起的上衣下纤细的腰……

　　最开始只是若有似无的骚动，分离越久，就越清晰，有的时候，透过记忆中的视线，都能感觉到父亲的眼神带着热度，笔直地指向师父身体上那些令人兴致盎然的部位，以一种带着充满荷尔蒙的方式流连……

　　不不不。

　　博人用力甩头，妄图把这可怕的想法甩出脑海。

　　他们只是好、朋、友。

　　并肩作战的伙伴。

　　会这么想，一定是青春期蓬勃的激素影响了自己的思维能力。

　　一定是。

　　比如说，在学校里，女生们也会互相攀比胸部的大小；男生也会在厕所里悄悄彼此张望——这大概，就和那是一样的意思吧，毕竟……师父算得上是父亲一生中最好的朋友，和最大的对手嘛……

　　但是……

　　如果这样想的话。

　　博人低头，有些尴尬地看向自己的双腿之间，某个刚刚上岗没几年的器官，正勃然挺立着。

　　——只要想起那些偶然窥见的属于父亲的秘密画面，就会出现这样令人无奈的现象。

　　第一眼看到罩着黑色大氅远远走来的宇智波佐助时，那一瞬间肾上腺素炸裂、被本能支配失去理智的感觉，还清晰地烙在他的记忆中。

　　难道说，是自己……

　　不不不，“对宇智波佐助——男人、长辈、父亲的挚友、师父——产生超越世俗限度的感情”这个念头甚至比“父亲和师父之间有超越世俗限度的感情”还要富于冲击性。

　　博人不得不大风车一般地翻转，以便更加飞快更加果决地把这危险的念头甩出脑袋。

　　“明明，我跟着他练习的时候一点感觉都没有！”

　　他用力地把这句话大声地嚷出来，以稳定自己并不很坚定的信心。

　　那么——

　　博人发现在自己陷入了一个两难的尴尬境地：

　　下半身那个过分率直的器官是不会说谎的。

　　他和父亲，总有一个人，得为目前的现象负责。

　　必须确认一下：究竟是谁的责任。

　　——就这样飞快地决定了。

　　该说是有其父必有其子呢，还是不是一家人不进一家门呢？

　　下定决心的时候，博人甚至没有任何一点犹豫。

　　-------------------------

　　这个忍具停止贩售已经有一段时间了，连名字都记得不是很确切。又因为是公司的失败品，停止宣传后悄悄地删除了许多相关黑历史。

　　博人很是花了一段时间，才勉强找到一点相关资料。

　　左拼右凑，好歹是勉强掌握了使用方法。

　　最不费事的反而是重新取回那个神秘的忍具：毕竟，作为七代目火影的鸣人，每天忙得几乎不见踪影，连分一个影分身常回家看看都做不到，家里轻微的改动，更不会引起他的注意。

　　果然，博人很容易地在原来的地方找到了它：还是他放回去时的样子，并没有被碰过。

　　迫不及待地，他摁下了开机键。

　　--------------------------

　　蹦跳而出的画面比上一次还要更加触目惊心：

　　是师父——不，在这种情况下，或许叫他佐助更合适一些——靠在墙上，侧着头，闭眼喘息着，长长的睫毛像是刚刚出茧的蝶翼那样不安的颤动着，原本苍白的脸颊染上绯红，能清晰的看见皮肤下因为激动而浮现极细的毛细血管。额发被汗水打湿，软绵绵地贴在前额上，盖住飞扬凌厉的眉，把上挑的杏眼流利的曲线打散；汗水顺着下颌的曲线，趟成一条细而亮的透明线，勾勒出颈侧优美的线条……

　　博人只觉得脑中“嗡”地一声。

　　理智炸成烟花。

　　只是静态的画面已经足够富于冲击性。

　　而佐助还在律动。

　　胸膛随着律动起伏，上面布满淋漓的汗珠，反射着光线，像是给身体打上一层细腻的柔光，柔光中粉红色的凸起……

　　博人下意识地捂住了眼睛。

　　但剧烈的喘息声，依旧急促地撞击着他的耳膜，犹如重锤般穿过耳膜捶打着他的心口，一下，又一下……

　　“佐助，不要走好不好。”

　　是父亲的声音。

　　“哼……嗯，啊！”

　　先是一声不屑的轻哼，然后很快，无法忍耐的呻吟从唇间泄出来——又立刻被咬住，只留下一个戛然而止的空白。

　　博人只觉得像是被人在尾椎骨上放了一块冰，一个激灵沿着脊椎攀援而上，直冲发梢，整个背脊瞬间布满层层叠叠的鸡皮疙瘩——条件反射地睁开眼，面前的画面立刻让刚刚冲上头顶的血液全都集中到下腹：

　　佐助微微偏回头，配合着唇角若有似无的弧度，黝黑的瞳仁斜了过来。

　　那是一个非常复杂的眼神，糅合着官能与自制、信任与犹疑、依赖与抗拒……黑眼珠上笼着包含深意的水汽，很难说是因为情感还是因为情欲，让原本难以解读的讯息更加迷离……

　　这讯息显然远远超过博人的大脑所能负荷的程度。

　　而这刺激也远远超过他的身体所能忍耐的极限。

　　他的大脑一片空白。

　　画面里佐助的脸飞快地贴近——紧接着喘息声被嘴唇与嘴唇之间互相吮吸的“滋滋”声替代，其中夹杂着一两声轻吟，听上去像张满的弓弦承受不住拉力发出的嘎吱，跳动着紧张感，疼痛又愉悦。

　　随即，眼前的一切格外凶猛地上下晃动起来——画面被散落前额的金发打乱，随着金发飞快的跳跃冲进疯狂……

　　而画面外的博人，终于颤抖着俯下身。


End file.
